


Poetry & I

by AthenaFangGranger26



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, i think it's kind of cute, kind of, wrote this a while back in creative writing class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote a while back after doing some poetry work in creative writing class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry & I

Poetry and I have a love/hate relationship. I don't write poetry, but yet, I always do. Everyone writes poetry. It just happens. That little thing you thought that sounded good, and you think "Hey! I should write that down!" Hell yeah, write that down. That's poetry.  
But I don't write poetry. I write prose. Always, because poetry is hard. Poetry is rhymes and lines, stanzas and syllables. But so is prose. Maybe not stanzas and rhymes so much, but we write stories in lines and words with syllables. Our paragraphs run like stanzas and our words create rhythmic rhymes.  
But I don't write poetry. And yet, when someone gives me a poem to read, I will. Because it's interesting. It's inventive. It's entertaining. It's word on a page that invoke a feeling. It's art. And for the next week, my own writing will sound like poetry to my ears. It will rhyme and rhythm, it will break in odd places, it will sound lyrical.  
But I don't write poetry.  
Because poetry and I have a love/hate relationship.


End file.
